


Good Boy

by Dem0n_gutzz



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem0n_gutzz/pseuds/Dem0n_gutzz
Summary: Originally Posted on Tumblr: https://slasher-themed-simpfest.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Good Boy

“Y/n~” 

Your name dripped like honey from his lips, his face buried in the fluff of the pillow. Brahms liked this; liked being face down and ass up, wanting to be fingered like the dirty boy he was. His hole aching and stuffed with your fingers as his cock dripped with precum. 

You did a soft smile, your tone sultry and teasing as you whispered in his ear sweet nothings, inserting another finger into his pretty little hole, the squelching sounds making you chuckle. Brahms whimpered as you fucked another orgasm out of him, his cum staining the sheets underneath him. You had been going at the for hours now, bringing him to this pathetic state as he begged for more. “A-Again?” You pulled your fingers out with a slick pop and kissed down his back to calm him, “Are you sure?” You trusted him to let you know if he wanted to stop as you caressed his stomach softly, your hands becoming sticky from his semen. He nodded, trying to catch his breath, moving his head for more air.

His eyes were puffy, tear streaks on his face and drool smeared across his cheek . Your expression softened and you leaned down to kiss him. He whimpered as he kissed you back, desperately sticking his tongue in your mouth. You made out for a bit, using it to distract him as you moved your hand back to its original spot, your middle and ring finger prodding at his hole again making him flinch. 

You pushed them in slowly, muffling his moans as you continued to push them all the way in; slowly taking them back out only to thrust them inside of him once more, his cock twitching in pleasure. When you pulled away from the kiss he moved his face back into the wet pillow his lewd noises being music to your ears as you pleasured him. “You can touch yourself babyboy, it’s okay~” Brahms quickly moved his hand to his cock, stroking it to the pace of your thrusts. You leaned down to place small hickeys and bite marks across his back, soothing him as you sped up your pace, targeting the spot that made he cry out every time. Your free hand held his chest, your fingers playing with his nipples as he rutted against you. 

You barely noticed when he had come, only hearing a small gasp as he went limp with weakness. You quickly but carefully pulled your fingers out of him, holding him close to you as he caught his breath, showering him with kisses and praise. “You did so good tonight!~” You smiled, holding him until he regained a bit of his strength, showering him with kisses. He relaxed into your grasp as you praised him even more. 

“Such a good boy for me~”


End file.
